


Operation: Nasungkit Na

by yooniquejihan



Series: Operation: Cheolsoo [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Momol, Whipped Seungcheol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Ano nga bang nangyari pagkatapos sagutin ni Joshua si Seungcheol? Pangalawang bahagi ng Operation : Sungkitan ng Puso.





	Operation: Nasungkit Na

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M para lenggwahe at MOMOL. Read at your own risk ;) lalo na yung sa bandang dulo.
> 
>  
> 
> special thanks para kay madam jacka at jan na nagtulak para sa part 2 nito.

Ibinaba siya ni Seungcheol nang masusian na ni Joshua ang apartment. Hindi siya nito nilubayan at panay lang ang yakap sa kanya. Naupo silang magkatabi sa sofa at magkapulupot ang binti sa isa’t isa.

 

 

“Ano ba ‘yan, Cheol! Ang init-init na nga eh. Parang tanga ‘to.” Natatawang reklamo ni Joshua nang singhot-singhutin siya ng lalaki.

 

“Bakit ba, bawal ba ako maglambing sa _boyfriend_ ko?” Patuloy ito sa pagkuskos ng ilong sa batok niya. “Bakit ang bango-bango mo? Gusto mo yata talagang sagutin ka ni Jeonghan kanina, ‘no?”

 

Sumandal si Shua sa dibdib ni Seungcheol habang nilalaro ang kamay nito. Lumagabog ang puso sa tindi ng nararamdaman para rito. “Alam mo kanina ka pa parang sira. E kung gusto kong sagutin ako ni Jeonghan e di sana wala ako ngayon sa tabi mo. Gusto mo ba sa- kanya na lang ako?”

 

Akmang tatayo na sana si Joshua nang hilahin siya ni Cheol dahilan para mapaupo siya sa kandungan nito. Taas-baba ang kamay nito sa tagiliran niya at nakasubsob lang ang mukha sa leeg ni Joshua.

 

“Ayaw. Ayaw ko, nakakainis ka naman eh. Binabaliw mo ako ng ganito, Shua. Maawa ka naman sa puso ko.”

 

Humalik siya sa balikat ni Seungcheol at hindi napigilan ang paglabas ng mga bungisngis sa labi. “Ganito lang pala katapat mo. Sana matagal ko nang ginawa ‘to. Masanay ka na Cheol, kung magtatagal tayo baka nga mabaliw ka na nang tuluyan sa akin.”

 

Nanatili silang tahimik, patuloy ang pangungusap ng kamay sa balat ng isa’t isa. Patuloy ang paghaplos na nagpapabatid kung gaano sila ka-espesyal sa isa’t isa.

“I love you, Shua.”

 

Lumayo si Joshua at humalik sa tungki ng ilong ni Seungcheol. Tumatawang tumayo upang magbihis na dahil kahit gaano pa sila ka-guwapo sa suot ay init na init na rin siya. Nadidinig niya ang pagmamaktol nito sa sala na parang bata at dumiretso na sa kuwarto upang hanapan ng masusuot ang lalaki.

 

Ihinagis niya ang puting T-Shirt rito kapares na ang isang short at hindi na yata matatapos ang pagtawa at paglukso ng puso ni Joshua sa inaasal ni Seungcheol ngayon. Para itong batang nakanguso lang sa kanya.

 

“Ano bang problema mo? Gusto mo na bang umuwi? Kanina ka pa ingit nang ingit eh.”

 

 

Isinubsob ni Cheol ang mukha sa mga damit ni binigay ni Shua sa kanya. Amoy ang sabong panlaba na may kaunting bango galing rito.

Hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili, gigil na gigil siya na hindi mawari. Naninikip ang dibdib sa sari-saring emosyon pati ang sikmura’y nagsisirko sa mga paru-parong naglalagi rito.

Pag-angat ng tingin ay wala na si Joshua sa harap niya kaya nagtungo na lang si Seungcheol sa banyo upang mag-ayos ng sarili. Kailangan din niyang kalmahin ang sarili dahil parang kulang na lang ay kainin niya ng buo ang nobyo.

 

Ayaw niyang matakot ito sa kanya pero parang game na game si Shua na tuksuhin siya palagi. Tao lang naman si Seungcheol, marupok at nadadala rin lalo na kapag sobrang cute at gwapo ng jowa mo.

 

Tiniklop niya ang long sleeve pagkatapos magbihis at mag-shower. Kumuha siya ng tubig para sa kanila ni Joshua at naglakad pabalik sa sala. Ngunit halos mabitawan niya ang mga baso sa hindi sinasadyang pagsilip sa nakaawang na kuwarto ng lalaki.

 

Nasa gitna ito ng pagbibihis, kinakalas ang butones ng pula nitong polo at napalunok si Seungcheol nang makita ang malapad na likod ng lalaki. Hindi niya maalis ang pagtingin niyang nagbabaga lalo na nang kalasin ni Joshua ang pantalon nito. Nanginginig ang paghinga at nanunuyo ang lalamunan.

 

Naglakbay ang mata niya sa balingkinitan nitong katawang nababalutan ng isang malaki at kupasing T-Shirt. Nagsawa siya sa mahahaba nitong binti at parang itinulos si Cheol sa kinatatayuan pati na rin ang isang parte ng sarili ay tila _tumatayo_ na rin.

 

Kaya bago pa magalit si Shua sa kanya ay pinakawalan niya ang hanging kanina pa nakaipit sa dibdib. Hindi naman niya sinasadya pero bakit hindi rin niya iniwasang titigan at mabaliw sa ginagawa ng lalaking ito sa kanya.

 

Tinungga ni Seungcheol ang tubig sa baso, malamig naman sa apartment ngunit bakit namamawis na yata ang buo niyang katawan?

 

 

Hindi siya mapakali sa sofa, parang gusto na niyang umuwi dahil hindi niya mapakalma ang sarili dahil kay Joshua. Ni hindi na rin niya naramdaman ang paglundo ng upuan at ang mga kamay na pumaikot sa kanya.

 

 

“Cheol ang init mo? Namumula ka! Anong problema? Okay ka lang ba?”

 

Ayaw niyang bigyan ng kulay ang sinabi ni Joshua ngunit bakit may kaunting panghaharot sa tinig nito?

 

“O-Okay lang ako, Shua. Mainit lang?”

 

 

Ngumisi ito sa kanya at nasa binti niya na ang mga kamay nito. May painosenteng haplos at bumibigat na ang paghinga ni Seungcheol.

“O, bakit parang ‘di ka sigurado? Nakatutok na yung  electric fan sa’yo. Bakit mainit pa rin?”

 

_Ikaw kasi masiyado kang nang-aakit._

 

 

 

At hindi na namalayan ni Seungcheol na nasabi niya ang nilalaman ng isip. “Ako? Anong ginawa ko sa’yo? Kalalabas ko lang na kuwarto.”

 

Kumandong ulit si Joshua sa kanya at niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit. “Ikaw kaya! Dapat nagsasara ka ng pintuan mo!”

Isang pagsinghap at isang tawa. “Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Naninilip ka e kaya ka init-init ‘no! Magkakuliti ka sana! Grabe ka, Seungcheol. Ang lala mo.”

 

Kinagat niya ang balikat ni Joshua at umingit doon. “Sorry na, babe. Hindi ko naman sinasadya, kukuha lang ako ng tubig eh kaso nakita kita. Hindi na mauulit. Huwag mo akong i-break please!”

 

Hinatak ni Joshua papalayo ang mukha niya upang ikulong sa mga kamay nito. Kiniskis ang ilong sa kanya at halos matunaw na si Seungcheol sa kinauupuan. Anong ginawa niya para magkaroon ng nobyong paiikutin ang mundo niya nang ganito? Ni wala pa silang isang araw bilang magkasintahan ay halos tumirik na ang puso ni Seungcheol sa dibdib. Walang preno-preno kung pagsirkuhin ni Joshua ang damdamin niya.

“Shua naman! Tangina naman, nababaliw na ako sa’yo. Ano bang ginagawa mo sa akin, ha?”

 

Pinisil ni Joshua ang pisngi niya, pinaglaruan ang mukha hanggang sa magtagpo ang mga labi ni Seungcheol katulad ng sa isang bibe. Panay naman ang pagtawa ng lalaki sa kanyang kandungan at napapikit nang halikan nito nang matunog ang kanyang labi.

“Cute mo, Cheol.”

 

Gusto na niyang panawan na lang ng ulirat, hindi na makahinga si Seungcheol sa kilig na nadarama. Pulang-pula na rin panigurado ang pisngi’t leeg niya dahil sa pang-aasar ni Joshua.

 

“Hinay naman, Shua. Hulog na hulog na ako sa’yo maawa ka naman sa puso ko. Hindi pa nga ako nakaka-move on sa pagsagot mo agad sa akin tapos ngayon kung loko-lokohin mo ako kala mo ba malakas ‘tong puso ko? Ang rupok na agad dahil sa’yo!”

 

Ngumuso si Joshua at sinampay ang mga braso sa leeg niya. “Sabi sa’yo masanay ka muna kasi tayo na unless gusto mong hindi tayo magtagal?”

“Gusto ko magtagal tayo siyempre! A-Ano lang, tagal ko na ring nabakante parang palyado na mga galawan ko sa’yo. Baka hindi ka kiligin sa akin, paano ba ‘ya – ”

 

Hindi na natuloy pa ni Seungcheol ang sasabihin nang magtama ang labi nila ni Joshua. Awtomatikong humigpit ang kapit niya sa baywang nito, taas-baba ang mga daliri sa tagiliran ng lalaking sinisinta.

 

Wala nang bakas ng hiya ang paggalaw ng kanilang labi, sumayaw iyon sa bibig ng isa’t isa; kinukulong ang mga impit na ingit at singhap na nais kumawala. Parang si Seungcheol pa nga ang nagrerenda ngunit nang magsalubong ang kanilang dila ay tuluyan nang humagalpos ang kontrol niya.

Nangahas ang mga kamay na pumasok sa loob ng suot ni Joshua at humaplos lang ang kamay sa likod nito. Mainit ang balat at banayad sa pandama.

 

Sinipsip niya ang kay Shua, pinipilit na buksan ang mata at nakitang nakapikit lang ang kaparehang mabibigat na ang paghinga. Nilalaro nito ang buhok sa batok ni Seungcheol at umiiikot na ang pag-iisip niya.

Naglayo sila nang kaunti at ngayon ay siya na ang humabol sa matatamis na labi ni Joshua. Masarap ang mga halik nito, magaling at tila eksperto’t nababaliw na si Seungcheol. Naninigas na rin ang buong katawan kasama na ang kanina pa hindi mapakalmang sa kanya.

Kahit anong layo ay nararamdaman niyang sinalubong ni Shua ang galaw ng balakang niya. Lumabas ang ungol na kanina pa itinatago at napugto ang hininga niya.

 

“Sarap?” Nang-aasar na taong ni Shua nang tuluyang maglayo sila, nakapagkit ang mata sa mapupulang labi pinaraanan nito ng dila. Tila tumitikim at mas lalo lang nag-iinit si Cheol dito.

“ _Tangina_.” Hinapit niya ang batok ni Joshua at saka naglagi ang bibig sa magandang leeg nito. Marahang humalik-halik at kapagkuwa’y sumipsip na sa balat nito. Isang singhap at dumiretso lahat ng init sa  pagitan nila. “ _Puta_ saan mo natutunan ‘yan, Shua.”

 

“Siyempre ang mayabang ka, sabi mo magaling ka. Aba, hindi rin ako papatalo sa’yo.” Natapos ang huling pangungusap ni Joshua sa isang ungol, nagbubunyi ang kalooban ni Seungcheol na pareho lang ang epekto nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Isang pagtama ng balakang at isang paggalaw ng sa kanya at halos tumirik na ang mata niya sa sarap na gumuguhit sa gulugod. Inabot niya ang labi nito at muling nagpaligsahan sa mapaglarong mga halik na nagpapainit ng hangin sa paligid nila.

Hindi mabilang kung gaano katagal na humalik sa isa’t isa. Sa bawat paghigop ng hangin ay muling sisisid upang matikman ang langit na inaasam; ang langit sa pagitan ng mga labi ni Joshua. Nagbabaga ang apoy ng pagnanasa sa dibdib.

 

“ _Ah_ ,” Nanggigil na ingit ni Seungcheol habang kinuskos ang namumulang labi ni Joshua na hindi niya tinigilan sa paghalik. Lasing ang mga matang nakatitig sa maganda nitong mukha. “Mamamatay ako nang maaga dail sa’yo, Shua. Tangina ang sikip ng puso ko.”

 

“I love you, Seungcheol.”

 

Isa pang halik sa nangungusap na mga labi at tuluyan na silang tinangay ng mga halik. Nalulunod sa bawat singhap, bawat pag-ikot ng balakang sa isa’t isa. Hindi naman nila inaasahan ‘tong mangyari, maaaring masiyadong mabilis ngunit bakit sisikilin ang damdaming nais nang kumawala?

 

Paano pipigilan ang uhaw at gutom sa dugong nananalaytay sa hindi matigil na damdamin.

Napuputol ang hininga, napupugto ang hangin sa pagitan nila. Mga ungol sa paligid, pinupuno ang mainit na silid ng mga impit na ingit. Bawat pagtawag sa pangalan ay tila isang dalangin. Isang bulong hangin.

 

_“C-Cheol! Please.”_

 

 

Ibinangga niya ang sa kanya rito. Nakakapit nang maigi sa baywang ng lalaking nilalaman ng puso’t isip.

 

 

 _"Shua,”_ Isang paghinga at isinubsob ang mukha sa leeg ni Joshua. Kumagat sa balat at hinayaang tangayin sila ng apoy. Sumabog ang liwanag sa ilalim ng nakapikit na mata, dama ang pagkibot sa ibabang parte ng katawan nila. “Joshua, mahal kita.”

 

Dumaloy ang kakaibang init sa ilalim ng mga damit nila, malakas ang tibok ng dibdib at hindi mapigil palitan ng mabibigat ng paghinga.

Panay ang bulong ni Seungcheol sa tainga ni Shua, humahaplos sa pawisan nitong buhok at panaka-nakang humahalik sa pisngi nito.

 

Humagikgik ito sa kanya at tila nahiya na naman si Seungcheol sa lalaki.

 

“Bilis talaga ng galawan mo, Cheol. Ibang klase ka.”

 

Umalis ito kandungan niya at saka pabirong hinampas ang pang-upo ni Joshua. Tumili ito at humalakhak nang tuluyan si Seungcheol.

 

“Bastos ka! Diyan ka lang, maliligo na ako!” Hiyaw ni Shua sa malayo.

 

“Sabay tayo?” Kunwa’y susunod si Seungcheol dito at anong ligaya niya nang itaas ni Joshua ang gitnang daliri at padabog na isinara ang pintuan ng banyo habang paulit-ulit na sumisigaw ito ng _bastos_.

 

Pinukpok ni Seungcheol ang dibdib at napangiwi sa kalat na mababakas sa shorts niya.

 

_Tangina, parang ngayon lang siya nagbinata._

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

Nang matapos ang nagbagagang ganap sa pagitan nila ay tila kinakabahan si Joshua habang nakahiga papaharap sa pader sa kanyang kuwarto. Nadidinig niya ang lagaslas ng tubig sa banyo at parang kinakabahan nang umingit ang pinto sa kwarto. Tumunog ang lock niyon at lumundo ang kanyang kama.

 

May katawang dumagan kay Joshua at pinigilan niyang mamula ang pisngi. Malawak na nakangiti si Seungcheol at agad nitong inatake ng matutunog na halik ang kanyang mukha. Nagreklamo si Joshua at itinulak ito papalayo.

 

“Ano ba ‘yan, Cheol!”

 

“Sungit ng baby ko. Hiya ka ba sa akin?” Tanong nito nang humiga na ito sa tabi niya. “Kanina ang lakas ng loob mo, Shua. Grabe ka, pinapaikot mo ako sa ilalim ng mga kamay mo.”

 

“Sobrang lala ko ba, Cheol? Hindi ko alam, sulitin mo ‘to. Ngayon lang ‘to, ‘di ka na makakaulit. Liligawan mo muna ako ‘di ba?”

 

Ikinulong siya nito sa malapad na bisig ni Seungcheol at yumakap nang mahigpit sa kanya. Kinuskos muli ang ilong sa isa’t isa. “Kahit ano pang gusto mo, Shua. Aalagaan kita, mamahalin, baby-hin hanggang sa manawa ka na sa akin.”

 

Napailing si Shua, nanlalabo na ang mata sa antok  at walang ibang naiisip kundi nahulog na nga nang tuluyan si Seungcheol para sa kanya.

 

“Hinding-hindi yata ako mananawa kung ganito ka kalambing sa akin.”

 

Pinatakan nito ng malambot na halik ang mapupulang labi. “Mahal kita, Joshua. Puta, patay na patay ako sa’yo. Nakakahiya, nakakabaliw.”

 

Dinuyan sila ng hagikgik na nagmumula sa isa’t isa. Ngayon lang yata makakatulog si Joshua nang may katabi’t nakayakap nang mahigpit sa kanya. Payapa ang puso at hindi na makapaghintay na ipamalita ang relasyon nila sa mga kaibigan.

 

_“Mahal din kita, Cheol. Sige, malunod ka lang sa akin. Hindi ako magrereklamo.”_

//

 

 

 

Nagising si Joshua na wala ang kasintahan sa tabi ngunit may pulang tarheta sa gilid ng unan niya at nakasulat na uuwi muna ito upang makapagbihis at hihintayin siya nito sa may gate ng unibersidad nila.

May talon sa bawat paghakbang ni Joshua, nakaligo na’t lahat ngunit hindi mawala ang pamumula ng pisngi. Tila siya rosas na sumibol sa ilalim ng pataba at manining na sikat ng araw.

 

Para sa kanya ay si Seungcheol ang dahilan ng pamumukadkad niya, parang may kiti-kiti sa tiyan at naliliyo sa pakiramdam na muling umibig. Hindi umuwi si Minghao sa apartment at ligtas si Joshua sa pang-aasar ng matalik na kaibigan.

 

Kung anuman ang ginawa nila kagabi marahil ang dahilan nang pag-iinit ng mga pisngi. Pagdating ni Shua sa unibersidad ay mas lalong lumikot ang mga paru-paro sikmura lalo na nang mamamataan si Seungcheol sa tapat ng tennis court, preskong-presko sa puti nitong baro, nakataas ang buhok at kita ang noo.

 

Sinundot niya ang tagiliran nito at anong ganda ng umaga nang abutin nito ang mga kamay niya. Parang kailan lang dito sila sa parteng ito nagtatago para lang masilayan si Jeonghan, ngayon ito na ang kanilang tagpuang dalawa.

 

“Kumusta, babe? Na-miss kita agad.”

“Tse! Tigilan mo nga ako! Parang tanga ‘to!”

 

“Tanga sa’yo.” Kumindat pa si Seungcheol at hindi na yata matitigil ang pagsasalimbayan ng kulay pula’t rosas sa mukha niya.

 

“Sobrang ganda mo, Shua. Hay, mahal kita.” Hinatid siya ng lalaki sa unang klase niya. Tinapik nito ang kanyang bumbunan at pinisil ang kamay niya.

 

“Sabay tayo mag-lunch mamaya kasama tropa?”

 

Tumango lang si Shua, nagpaalam kay Seungcheol at hindi maiwasan ang tingin ng ibang kaibigan sa itsura niya ngayon.

 

“Kayo na ba?” Panabay na tanong ni Minghao at Jun kay Joshua kasama na si Seungkwan at Wonwoo na nakiusisa sa kanya.

 

“Sabay pa naman sana naming ibabalita mamaya pero dahil hindi na kayo makahintay, para sa ikapapanatag niyo, oo. Oo, kami na ni Cheol. Kahapon lang.”

 

Nag-iritan silang magkakaibigan, hindi maikukubli ang kagandahang masisilayan sa mukha ni Shua at totoo namang masaya siya.

 

Hindi na makapaghintay na matapos ang klase upang malaman na nang lahat na off-limits na ang presidente ng JPIA.

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

 

 

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga oras, nagkatipon sila sa may Lagoon. Masayang nananaghalian at nagrereklamo na ang barkada dahil sa kalandian daw nila ni Joshua. Ikuwinento nila ang dahilan kung paano sila nakabukingan sa nararamdaman nilang dalawa.

Alam naman ni Seungcheol na simula pa lang ito pero habang nakikitang masaya si Shua at nadidinig niya ang mabini nitong pagtawa ay hindi na niya pakakawalan ang isang ito. Humalik siya sa noo ni Joshua na nasa ilalim ng akbay niya.

 

Ngumiti ito sa kanya at umusal ng maikling panalangin si Seungcheol, tumingin sa langit at nagpasalamat sa taong yakap niya ngayon.

 

 

 

Iniangat niya ang baba ni Joshua habang inaakalang hindi nakatingin ang mga kaibigan. Marahang nagdampi ng halik sa labi nito.

 

 _“Love you.”_ Basa ni Seungcheol sa mga salitang nanggaling kay Shua.

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ano ba ‘yan! Mahiya naman kayo sa mga single rito!”

 

 

 

Napuno ng halakhak ang masayang tanghali nila. Naging tampulan ng tukso ang tambalang sinubaybayan ng kanilang barkada.

 

 

Ah basta ang kanya ay kanya lang, puwera na lang sa barkada nila ngunit ngayon lang siya magiging madamot.

 

 

 

Kanya lang si Joshua, magkamatayan na sa mga taong manggugulo sa buhay nilang dalawa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

  

 

_“Hindi mo na ba aaminin sa kanila ang totoo?”_

_“Na ano? Na gusto ko sila pareho? Na wala akong mapili? Para saan pa. Masaya na sila, Gyu. Iyon ang mahalaga. Masaya na rin ako, at least hindi na ako magugulo ‘di ba?”_

_Nagbabaga ang titig sa lamesang nagkakasiyahang malayo sa kanila._

_Sayang._

 

 

 

 

_Sayang dahil nasungkit na ang puso ni Joshua._

**Author's Note:**

> Suntukan po tayo sa twitter @fullsunjihan !!!!! <3 
> 
> Salamat sa pagbasa. :)


End file.
